


Descent into Darkness

by PJ1228



Series: Darkness Series [2]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: DarkNN, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her return from Venice, Natalie has to deal with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and J.D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is a sequel to my previous story [Shadows from the Past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/241004).

**Descent into Darkness**  
by PJ  
July 2004

 

"Nat?" Tracy called as she entered the morgue.

"She's just changing into her scrubs. You'll find her in the dressing room," Grace informed her. "By the way, has anything happened between her and Nick?"

Tracy studied the concerned woman in front of her. "I don't know. Why?"

"Ever since her return from Venice she's not feeling well. And I noticed that Nick isn't coming over as often as he used to. So, whatever it is, it's not sitting well with her."

"Do you think they had an argument?" Tracy asked. "I've been wondering myself why Nick keeps sending me over on an errand. And he's been brooding lately. I mean more than usual."

"Perhaps she met someone else in Venice," Grace mused aloud. "When she first came back, she had that certain gleam in her eyes."

"I'll try to get her to talk," Tracy said determinedly and advanced towards the dressing room. "Nat, can I come in?" she asked. When no answer came forth, she opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Natalie sitting in front of a mirror, totally lost in thought. "Nat, are you alright?" Tracy asked, concerned.

Natalie jumped slightly as Tracy's voice pulled her out of her reveries. "Sorry, must have been day-dreaming," she apologized, trying to sound cheerier than she felt. When she had fastened her hair into a knot in front of the mirror, the reflection of the still visible bite marks at her neck had brought back the memories of Venice and with them a longing to be in Nick's arms again that was almost unbearable.

Noticing Tracy's sudden silence, she looked up to see her staring wide-eyed at her neck. Quickly she reached for her scarf and fastened it to cover the evidence. "So, what brings you here, Tracy?" she asked, hoping the young detective hadn't recognized the marks.

"The Milton Case," Tracy answered in a firm voice, successfully hiding her surprise at the discovery she had just made.

"The DNA results aren't back yet, but I can give you a copy of the report as far as it's finished for now," Nat said and preceded her towards her office.

"Great. Thanks, Nat," Tracy said after Nat had printed a copy for her. Then she quickly excused herself and headed to her car.

* * *

Instead of returning to the precinct, Tracy directed her car towards Vachon's church. "Vachon?" Tracy called as she entered the church.

Vachon looked up from his guitar as he noticed her elevated heartbeat. "Tracy, is something wrong?"

"You tell me," Tracy answered. "I think Natalie has been bitten by a vampire."

Vachon stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"I've seen the bite marks this morning and she's been slightly apathetic since her return from Venice."

"Hm," Vachon grunted, running the possibilities through his mind. Knight must have been in a foul mood when he noticed that someone had sipped from his girl, he thought. No wonder Tracy had complained about her partner more than usual lately.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Tracy asked impatiently.

"What shall I say, Tracy? Venice is quite popular among our kind."

"But what of Nat? Will she be alright?"

"That depends," Vachon said carefully and reached for a green bottle. "If that vampire has taken her blood repeatedly, it can turn into an addiction."

"You mean she will want to be bitten again?" Tracy asked incredulously.

"It isn't necessarily unpleasant, Tracy," Vachon pointed out and took a long swallow from his bottle.

Tracy stared at him. "You're kidding," she said. "It must hurt like hell."

Instead of answering, Vachon preferred to take several swigs from his bottle. "How does your partner react to this?" he asked after a while.

"Nick? I don't think he noticed. They are just friends, nothing more. At least that's what they tell everybody."

* * *

Natalie tiredly opened the door to her apartment and settled heavily on the couch. Ever since her return from Venice, the void inside her was becoming more and more perceptible. Although she saw Nick almost daily, she rarely had him for herself. He always seemed distant in a way. He had not invited her over to his loft for a movie night and she had stayed away on her own because she didn't want to intrude if he didn't want her around. All she knew was that the yearning to be with him became almost unbearable each morning shortly before dawn. She wished she could talk to him about it.

In an effort to distract herself, she went over to the stereo and turned it on.

"Good evening, gentle listeners," Lacroix's smooth voice filled her living-room.

She didn't remember having tuned her radio to that station. Reaching for the control to change it, she stopped in mid-motion as the seductive voice continued. "The Nightcrawler is on the air, giving advice to those who find themselves in a rather peculiar situation after that first time. I know how you are feeling. The desire that burns within you and makes you feel forsaken by the one you thought yourself in love with. The craving that weakens you, as it consumes you. Do not despair, my child. Even when you think there is no one in whom you can confide, the Nightcrawler is always here, prepared to give you advice."

Nat stared at the stereo. Certainly it was a coincidence, but Lacroix had summarized exactly what she was going through right now. Apart from Nick, he was indeed the only person she knew to whom she could talk about her problem. But going to him was out of the question.

And yet, wasn't it worth the risk before she completely lost her mind? Determinedly she reached for her coat and headed out of her apartment.

* * *

Nick had booked off early from work. He stood at his kitchen table staring at the empty bottle whose contents had sated his immediate hunger but not given him the satisfaction he craved. It had been several weeks since he had taken Natalie's blood and the yearning to taste her again was becoming more and more urgent. He had tried to evade her company as best as he could, knowing that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself to feed from her again, once he had her alone.

Each morning he allowed himself the pleasure to conjure up her taste in his mind that was imprinted in his memory. Then he needed all his efforts to keep himself from flying over to her. Instead he found himself repeatedly visiting the Raven to find a little distraction from his craving in the vintages his master kept in store.

* * *

Natalie entered the Raven, surprised to find the crowd parting almost respectfully before her. On her previous visits she had always had difficulties pushing through the crowd.

Lacroix eyed the approaching mortal curiously. His son had not exaggerated when he said that he had marked her. Nicholas' aura could not be ignored and the behaviour of the other patrons showed that they sensed it as well. They regarded the doctor with respect and curiosity.

"Good evening, Doctor. What brings you to my club?" he inquired politely.

Natalie regarded the man in front of her. Although his presence made her slightly uneasy, she didn't perceive any malice in his words. Taking a deep breath she stated her business. "I need someone to talk to, and you're the only one I know besides Nick."

"I'm honoured. Shall we proceed to a more private place then?" Lacroix suggested and led her into his office.

"I guess, you know what my problem is," Nat began.

"Let's see," Lacroix said and in a flourish removed the scarf from her neck. Three pairs of clotted bite marks came into view. His son had done more than simply marking her. He had fed from her repeatedly. No wonder she was longing for more. "Nicholas has started something and now he's running from the consequences," he observed.

* * *

Nick entered the Raven and scowled as he sensed Natalie's presence. What was she doing here? In alarm he burst into the office. "Lacroix, she's mine! Let her go!"

Lacroix regarded him amusedly while Nat stared at him in shock.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't belong to anyone," she stated and fled from the office.

"Really, Nicholas," Lacroix scolded. "Your pet is a modern woman. Although nobody - except for her perhaps - denies that she is yours, you would do well not to express your claims on her so openly. Besides, she seems to feel neglected by you."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"She came here for advice. You were mistaken, Nicholas. She has the cravings despite being a resistor. And she doesn't know how to handle it. So she came to me as you seem to avoid her since your return."

* * *

Nat was sitting on her couch when she perceived the tingling sensation that told her that Nick was near. She looked to the open balcony door and saw him standing in the shadows. "Nick?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she spoke again in a strained voice. "Nick, I know you're out there. Come in or leave."

Nick stepped into the living-room.

"Nick, why are you avoiding me since our return from Venice?"

He regarded her a moment, struggling for an appropriate answer. "I thought if I stayed away from you, the craving would fade with time."

"Well, it did not. If anything, it got worse with each passing day. I don't know what it is, but it feels as if a part of me is missing. As if I'm not complete somehow. I wish I could do something about it."

"You can't," Nick said and gently took her face in his hands. "But I can." Slowly he lowered his mouth onto her lips and kissed her softly.

Natalie trembled slightly under his touch but responded eagerly.

Nick pulled away after a while and gazed at her with a smile on his face. Raising his hand, he brushed a stray hair from her brow. "Oh, Nat," he breathed. "I never intended for this to happen, but it seems we have no other choice."

His words didn't make any sense to her, but she was contented to be in his arms again. "Please, Nick. Make love to me again. Like you did in Venice," she begged.

His smile broadened as he picked her up from the floor and carried her into the bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed. Stepping out of his shoes he lay down beside her.

Nat gazed at him with a look of anticipation in her eyes. Nick noted her elated heartbeat and bent down to claim her lips once more. His hand nestled with the belt of her robe until it fell open. Slowly he kissed his way across her cheek to the slender column of her neck. One hand moved to caress her bare skin, while his lips sucked simultaneously at the vein in her neck. Natalie moaned under his ministrations, her breathing becoming heavier with each passing moment. As he felt her muscles tense, he raised his head and bit deeply into the pulsing vein.

Natalie groaned in ecstasy as her release swept through her, magnified by the continuing sucking sensation at her neck. Her senses reeled from the overload and prevented her from perceiving any clear images from Nick through the blood. As her breathing calmed down, she felt his tongue lapping several times over the same spot on her neck, before he regarded her with shining eyes. She stared at him in wonder and reached out to wipe a lingering drop of blood from the tip of his fang. He caught her hand before she could reach her mouth and licked her coated finger clean. Natalie sighed in contentment, realizing that her craving had finally abated. Happily she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Natalie woke later in the afternoon to find Nick peacefully slumbering beside her. Careful not to wake him, she gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom to dress. Then she busied herself in the kitchen, preparing some tea and a sandwich. Her preparations were interrupted by the sound of the ringing doorbell.

A glance through the viewer revealed Tracy standing in the hallway. She opened the door. "Hi Tracy," Natalie greeted her cheerfully.

Tracy was surprised to see her in a lighter mood. But her pleasure soon turned into shock as she perceived two fresh bite marks on Natalie's neck. "Oh my god, Nat!" she exclaimed in alarm.

Natalie's hand shot to her neck, realizing that she hadn't put her scarf on yet. "It's alright, Tracy. I had this nasty bug in my bedroom and I seem to be having some sort of allergic reaction to it," she explained in a casual tone.

But Tracy wouldn't be appeased, not after the talk she had had with Vachon. "No, Nat. You don't know what you're dealing with. You are in grave danger. Tell me who did this to you. Did he follow you here from Venice?"

Nat involuntarily cast her eyes to the bedroom door. "I don't know what you're talking about, Trace."

Nat's fearful look towards the bedroom door had not escaped Tracy. She suddenly realized that it was still daytime. So, whoever did this to Natalie was probably still there. She drew her gun and pointed it at the door. "Whoever it is you are hiding in there, Nat, I want him to come out now."

"Tracy," Nat tried to reason with her, but she was interrupted as the door was opened from inside.

Tracy stared open-mouthed at her partner who appeared on the threshold.

"You don't need the gun, Trace," Nick said.

"Have you been here all day?" Tracy asked.

"Yes. And don't worry about Natalie. She will be alright now." He moved behind Nat who relaxed visibly as he laid his arms around her.

"Then you know what has happened to her?" Tracy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I know. And I assure you that I will take good care of her from now on."

Tracy was astonished. Her partner knew about vampires! Now she became curious. "How did you find out about them?" she wanted to know.

"When you work the nightshift as long as I do, you're sooner or later bound to cross their path," Nick stated, careful not to reveal his surprise that Tracy still hadn't figured out the truth about him.

"Wow, that's amazing. And I always thought you'd never believe me if I told you about them."

"Tracy, mortals are not supposed to know," Nick said in a warning tone. "I'm sure you have been informed about that."

"I know, I know. What about Nat? Does she know?"

Nat nodded in silence.

"And you know who bit you?"

Not knowing what else to say, Nat nodded again.

"So, what are you going to do about it? My --- informant said that it can turn into an addiction."

"Trust me, Tracy. I won't allow any harm to come to Nat," Nick stated, making a mental note to have a word with the Spaniard about giving away detailed information.

"But don't you want to hunt the guy down?" Tracy asked.

"No!" Nick and Nat answered in unison. "Tracy, you shouldn't get involved in this. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Nick said in a firm voice that left no room for argument.

Tracy stared at him a moment questioningly. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay guys. I just don't want to see Nat getting hurt."

"She won't. I assure you," Nick said softly and placed a kiss on Natalie's brow.

* * *

After Tracy had left, Nat let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close," she commented. Then she turned in his arms. "Nick, when you said that you would be taking good care of me now, was that only for Tracy's benefit?"

"No, I meant that, Nat. I want you to move into the loft with me. Would you consider that?"

Nat grinned at him happily. "I'd love to. But only if Sydney may come, too."

"It's a deal," Nick said and sealed it with a kiss on her lips.

* * *

After leaving Natalie's apartment, Tracy drove to Pearson Airport and managed to get access to the passenger list of Natalie's return flight from Italy. Then she returned to the church and related her latest observations to Vachon who listened with carefully schooled features.

"Vachon, I know you probably don't know every vampire on this planet, but I want you to take a look if any of the names is familiar. It could help to find the one who is responsible for Nat's state."

Vachon scanned the names and suppressed a gasp as his eyes fell on a name that caught his attention like a shining beacon: Nicholas de Brabant. Knight did it himself, he wondered in disbelief. He had always assumed Nick didn't drink from a living source anymore.

"And?" Tracy prodded, rousing him from his tumbling thoughts.

"Nothing," Vachon answered, swallowing.

Tracy furrowed her brows. "Are you sure? You look like you just went into shock or something."

"Tracy, perhaps it's best if you leave this alone."

"Then you did recognize a name," she stated with conviction.

"I didn't say that," Vachon returned.

"Which one is it?" she insisted.

"I can't tell you, Tracy," Vachon answered determinedly.

"Can't or won't?"

Vachon sighed in defeat. "Trust me, Tracy. It wouldn't be healthy for both of us if I did."

Tracy regarded him astonishedly. She had never seen him frightened by anything before. But this seemed to give him the creeps.

* * *

Being constantly in Nick's company during the day helped immensely to quell Natalie's cravings. So far the desire to be bitten had not arisen again. She noticed however, with a little concern, that Nick's blood consumption had increased considerably during the last couple of days. "Nick, didn't you fill that up only yesterday?" she asked as she watched him loading bottles from a crate onto an empty shelf in the fridge.

He shot her a warning look. He had made it clear that under the circumstances they had to quit any restriction on his food and pleaded with her not to admonish him for taking what his body needed. "It's what keeps you safe around me," he reminded her.

Natalie was a little taken aback by the dark mood she suddenly sensed from him. "Of course. Sorry, Nick," she apologized. "I just wondered why you seem to need more each day."

He stopped in his occupation and took a deep breath. "The reason why you haven't felt any cravings yet, Nat, is because I try to stay as sated as possible. Unfortunately this requires more and more blood each day."

Nat regarded him questioningly. "I don't understand, Nick. What does your state of hunger have to do with what I feel?"

"It's not you who initiates the craving. It's me. When I first took your blood, the vampire got hooked on your taste and it knows that there is still more to get. What you feel, Nat, is my hunger for you. When it's getting worse, it initiates the craving in you and causes you to seek me out so that I may feed on what I desire."

Nat swallowed and trembled slightly. "And how can this be stopped?" she asked in a timid voice.

"It can't," Nick answered gloomily. "Not unless the vampire is sated on your blood, when there's no more left."

Nat paled visibly at his words. Nick had just pronounced her death sentence. How could he remain so calm?

"But I can't let that happen, Nat," he continued. "So I try everything to prolong the intervals I will need to feed from you. And when the time comes, and you still can bear a life with me, I will bring you across."

There, he had said it. Expectantly, he waited for her reaction. Would she be repulsed that he even considered dragging her into his darkness or was there a chance that she would follow him willingly?

Still, she stared at him mutely, before swallowing again. "Nick, I don't think I could bear ever being separated from you again. Not even in death. I will gladly join you when the time comes."

Nick released a huge breath of relief. Nat reached out and caressed the side of his smiling face. He reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss on its back. Then he turned it and let his mouth wander along the inside of her hand and her lower arm, inhaling the scent that permeated from her skin.

Natalie closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was creating by so simple a gesture. Then she gasped suddenly in surprise as she felt a prick at her arm. Her eyes snapped open to see Nick sucking on her vein, causing the familiar tingling sensation to increase until it reached her very core and another gasp escaped her.

He released her arm after tending to the wounds and smiled at her. "I love you," he stated and claimed her lips in a lingering kiss. Then he reached for her arm again and blew a kiss on the back of her hand, never leaving her eyes in the process. "I'll see you at work," he whispered and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

The sound of the closing lift door brought Natalie out of her haze. Ignoring her weak legs, she climbed the stairs and took a long shower. She chose a long sleeved blouse to conceal the bite marks on her arm and, after a short meal, headed towards the morgue.

* * *

Tracy noticed that her partner was unusually cheerful tonight, compared to the previous nights when he had come in more and more edgy. She hoped that Nat was somehow responsible for this change and decided to meet her for a little girl talk. Perhaps she could convince her to keep doing whatever she had done to him today. So she used her lunch break to drive over to the morgue.

She expected to find Nat in an equally uplifted mood. Instead, although she exuded a quiet happiness, she found her rather pale. "Hi, Nat," she greeted her. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Trace. Where's your partner?"

"Still at the precinct. I thought maybe we could have a little talk."

"About?" Nat asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but Nick was impossible to work with the last couple of days. But today he's wonderfully changed, all cheery and sweet. So I was wondering if I could thank you for this welcome change."

Natalie blushed at the memories of the afternoon. "I didn't do anything, Trace," she stated though.

"Yeah, tell me. And it shows on you, too, although you look a little pale today." Then a thought suddenly hit her. "Nat, are you pregnant?"

Natalie was stunned by the mere suggestion. "No, Tracy. Definitely not," she stated with emphasis.

"Sorry, just had to check if this was the reason for Nick's mood," Tracy apologized in her perky way. "Well, I guess, I should be getting back to the station. Do you have the report on the Parker case ready?"

"Sure," Nat said and reached across her desk to take the file out of her 'out' box. The movement caused the sleeve of her blouse to slip up her arm.

Tracy grabbed her arm and stared in shock at the marks. "Oh my god, Nat! He got at you again!"

Natalie was at a loss. What could she say?

* * *

A sudden sense of panic coming from Natalie caused Nick to rush out of the precinct and take to the air.

While Natalie was still struggling for words, the door to her office burst open. Both women turned their heads to see Nick rushing in with wind-blown hair.

"Nick!" Tracy exclaimed. "Good that you're here. Natalie's been bitten again," she stated, pointing at Nat's arm. "Haven't you noticed anything?"

Nick stared at the hardly healed puncture marks and involuntarily licked his lips as he remembered the moment he had caused them.

"Nick?" Tracy asked again, slightly irritated at her partner's odd reaction. Then it struck her. "Oh my god! He must have whammied you, probably the both of you. And planted some happy memory to obscure his deed."

"Nick," Natalie began in a serious tone.

"Not here, Nat," Nick interrupted her quickly. "Tracy, I think we need to talk. Could you come to the loft tomorrow before shift?"

Confused at the sudden change of his mood she agreed. "Sure. Should I inform my friend? He could perhaps undo the whammy on you."

"No, that won't be necessary," Nick replied in a firm voice.

Shrugging, Tracy took the report and headed to the door. "Are you coming, Nick?"

"I'll catch up with you at the precinct," Nick said, staying behind.

"Okay. Nat, see you tomorrow."

"Nick, you have to tell her before she starts alerting the entire community," Nat said after Tracy had left.

"I know," he sighed. "Now I have to get back, too, before she wonders why the Caddy is still at the station and I'm not."

"What caused you to barge in here in the first place?" Nat asked curiously.

"I sensed a sudden fear coming from you and thought you were in danger."

Nat was astonished. "Thanks for caring so much for me, Nick," she said softly.

He placed a kiss on her brow and vanished through the door.

* * *

Tracy stepped out of the elevator with a sense of anticipation.

"Thanks for coming," Nick greeted her. "Can I offer you anything?"

"A soda if you have," Tracy replied and followed him into the kitchen.

Nick opened the fridge and waited. Almost instantly he heard her sharp intake of breath.

Then Tracy reached passed him and retrieved a green bottle from the shelf. "Nick, these are from the Raven," she observed. "Why do you keep them here? Are you receiving a visitor on a regular basis?"

"No, Tracy. They're not meant for visitors. They're mine."

"But are you aware of the contents?" Tracy asked, confused.

"I am," he said in a deeper voice.

Tracy looked up from the bottle to her partner and let out a startled shriek. Her partner stood in front of her with glowing eyes and extended fangs. The bottle slipped from her hands but Nick caught it in mid-air, causing Tracy to jump at his sudden movement.

He removed the cork and took a deliberate swallow. "It's breakfast," he stated and re-corked the bottle.

Tracy stared open-mouthed as he replaced the bottle into the fridge and let his features revert to human.  
A thousand questions entered her mind, accompanied by various emotions ranging from sadness to anger. "Why?" she finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because mortals aren't supposed to know about us," Nick answered. "And I didn't want you to fear your partner more than the perp on the street."

"I'm not frightened," Tracy pointed out. "Remember, I already knew about vampires."

"But you don't know anything about me," Nick said darkly.

Tracy furrowed her brows, not sure what he meant by that. "How should I? You don't talk much about yourself," she criticized. "For example, how old are you really? I mean, you can't be older than Vachon, can you?"

Nick fixed her with a cold stare. "I was brought across in 1228."

"Oh," she breathed and sank stunned onto the couch.

He stepped closer, towering above her. "I've seen and done more things than you would care to know about unless you're keen on having nightmares without end."

Tracy blanched. "But why are you telling me now?" she asked.

"Because you found out what's happening to Nat."

"What exactly is happening to Nat?" Tracy asked. "I only know that she was obviously bitten by a vampire in Venice. And I suppose that he has followed her here and done it again. Nick, you have to stop him."

"I can't," Nick said.

"Why? Don't you know who it is?"

"Yes, I do. You're talking to him right now."

Tracy stared at him in disbelief. "You drank Natalie's blood?" she asked, disgusted.

He nodded.

"Are you going to kill her?" Tracy asked in alarm.

"No," he said determinedly, his eyes suddenly full of anguish. "Before that happens, I will bring her across. You have to believe that I never meant for this to happen, but when she flew to Venice, I had to do something in order to keep her safe from the community there. So I followed her."

"You meant to save her and drank her blood instead?"

"It was supposed to be a kind of signature to keep others of our kind away from her. A common technique to claim one's prey."

Tracy shuddered at his words. "So, what went wrong? Why did you continue to drink her blood?"

"Vachon told you about the addiction. I couldn't restrain myself."

Tracy was stunned by his confession. She wasn't sure if she should feel disgusted or fascinated by the longing in his voice as he spoke about Natalie's blood. "You love her," she observed.

"Yes, I do. And bringing her across is the only way for us to be together."

* * *

Tracy drove to the church, her thoughts a tumbling mess. "Vachon," she shouted as she climbed the stairs.

"Woah, Tracy, what has you so upset?"

"You could have told me about Nick!" she exclaimed.

"He didn't want me to," Vachon said.

"But why? I already knew about vampires."

"Trace, it's not safe to let too many mortals know about us. Knight already has the doctor to take care of. He made it clear that you're my responsibility."

"He wants to bring Nat across," Tracy said absent-mindedly.

"He does?" Vachon asked, astonished. He had always assumed that Knight hated his condition too much to inflict it on others.

"You have to stop him," Tracy continued.

"I can't," Vachon said.

"Why?"

"I'm not suicidal, Tracy. I'm certainly not going to meddle in his affairs."

"That sounds as if you were afraid of him," Tracy observed.

"Well, considering his age and who his master is ..."

"Who is his master?" Tracy asked curiously.

Vachon cursed himself before replying. "I can't tell you that, Tracy. Suffice it to say that he's the oldest vampire in Toronto and he doesn't take kindly to anyone who crosses his son."

"He's in Toronto?" Tracy asked, wondering if she had met him.

"Yes, and that's all I'm going to say about him."

* * *

Nick and Tracy had received an anonymous call that an informant wanted to meet them in a warehouse near the harbour. They entered with their guns drawn.

Ever since she knew about Nick, Tracy felt wonderfully protected on missions like these, knowing that Nick would be able to sense any danger ahead.

"There's nobody here," Nick informed her after casting out his senses.

"But why would anyone tell us to come here then?" Tracy asked.

"Let's find out and take a look around," Nick suggested.

The only contents in the room were a pile of wooden boxes. As they neared, there was suddenly a deafening blast. Tracy found herself pushed to the floor by the weight of her partner. Several shards of wood scattered around them, then there was deadly silence.

Tracy crawled from under her partner and observed the damage. He seemed unconscious. In alarm, she noticed a piece of splintered wood protruding from his back. She was about to pull it out when his eyes snapped open.

"Don't!" he whispered.

"But Nick, isn't this supposed to kill you? Why don't you want me to pull it out?"

"I need blood, Tracy. I won't be able to restrain myself once I'm able to move."

"Oh," she said swallowing.

"Do you want me to call Vachon?" she asked.

"No, just stay back."

"Okay. Is there nothing I can do?"

"Keep Nat away from me."

"Nat doesn't even know where we are, Nick," Tracy pointed out.

"She will sense my hunger and seek me out. It would be her death if I drank from her now."

"He's right, Detective," a smooth voice spoke from behind Tracy, causing her to jump.

Turning she stared at a pale man in expensive black clothes. "Who're you?" she asked.

"That's not your concern," he answered and knelt down beside Nick. "Another cops-and-robbers game gone bad, Nicholas?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Lacroix," Nick hissed. "Just get it out!"

"My, my, you are in a foul mood tonight," Lacroix commented. He placed his hands around the wood, placing one boot on Nick's back to hold him in place. "Ready?"

Nick nodded and closed his eyes. He let out a terrifying scream as Lacroix pulled the wood free. The next moment the elder vampire found himself attacked by his son.

Tracy gasped in horror as she watched her partner fiercely sinking his fangs into the other's neck. She retreated a few steps, watching from a distance.

Lacroix let his child feed for several moments. Then he gently pushed him from his neck and picked him up.

That moment Natalie stumbled into the room. "Tracy? Lacroix? What happened?"

"Ah, Doctor, I'm afraid the evening's entertainment is over. May I ask what has brought you here?"

"I don't know," Nat answered, confused. "I sensed a pain in my back and then something called me to Nick. Somehow I ended up here."

"I see. Interesting indeed," Lacroix remarked cryptically. "Now allow me to take care of my son. I suppose I shall see you soon." Not waiting for another reply, he took to the air, taking Nick with him.

"Who the hell was that?" Tracy asked.

"That was Nick's sire," Nat replied.

"Uhu. Vachon said he's the oldest vampire in town."

"Probably. Nick mentioned once that he was born in Roman times."

"Wow," Tracy said, impressed. "Is he always like that?"

"According to Nick, your father is harmless compared to him."

* * *

Lacroix flew with Nick to the loft and placed him on his bed. Then he returned downstairs to retrieve several bottles from the fridge. "Let me see if there're any splinters left in the wound," the elder demanded and helped Nick to remove his shirt. "Your bond with the doctor is quite strongly developed," he observed while he examined Nick's back. "You should consider bringing her across soon."

"There's still plenty of time. She recovers well each time I feed from her."

"If you say so."

"Nick?" Natalie called from downstairs after stepping out of the lift.

"Up here," Nick called back and reached for a bottle from the nightstand. Turning to Lacroix, he said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It would have been a pity if you had drained her by accident." He stepped out of the room onto the gallery, letting his eyes linger appreciatively on Natalie. "Doctor," he said by way of greeting and vanished out of the skylight.

Nat looked after him, confused, then turned to the open bedroom door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Certainly," Nick replied and placed the empty bottle back onto the nightstand.

Nat entered, her eyes focusing on Nick's bare chest. "Everything healed already?" she asked.

"Yeah, one's master's blood does wonders to one's constitution," Nick explained.

"Uhu," Nat replied, still fascinated by the sight of his well-muscled chest. On impulse she leaned down and kissed a wet path across his torso. Nick leaned back into the pillows, cherishing the feel of her lips on his skin. Natalie moved upwards along his shoulder-blade to his neck where she started to nibble gently at his vein. She heard his sharp intake of breath, then strong arms grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Startled, she looked into his golden eyes.

"Careful, Nat," he warned. "We can't go all the way yet."

"Why?" she asked, realizing that her actions had brought him to a considerable state of arousal.

He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "I tend to be rather passionate. You wouldn't survive it in your mortal state."

Natalie shivered at his words, but she wasn't sure if it was from anticipation or the uncertainty of how he had gained this knowledge. "Then take only a little bit," she offered in order to distract herself from these thoughts.

He smiled at her, then flipped them over so that she came to lie on her back. He claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss before turning her head to the side. With a low growl he bit into her vein, sucking fiercely in her sweet essence.

Natalie moaned in pleasure, not wanting him to stop. She laid her arms around him to hold him in place, but all too soon she found her strength waning. Only half conscious, she became aware that he had broken the connection and was sensuously licking across her wound.

Nick regarded her as she drifted into sleep in his arms. Lacroix was right. He shouldn't wait too long before he brought her across. Her essence was becoming too tempting for him to stop in time.

 

* * *

On the next evening Nick sat on the couch watching Natalie put away some things in the kitchen. The thought of the blood flowing in her veins caused a hunger to rise in him that his goblet on the table could not begin to assuage. "Natalie," he called. "Come here."

Nat turned to look at him, a little startled at the commanding tone she perceived in his voice. "In a minute, Nick. Let me just finish this."

Nick frowned. Soon he would be her master and then it was essential for her survival that she obeyed his demands without questioning. She could as well get used to it now, he thought. "Now," he said, pressing his will through their bond.

Natalie froze and felt a shiver running down her back. She turned towards Nick. "Is something wrong?" she asked stepping up to him.

"No," Nick said, smiling innocently at her. "Everything is fine now." He reached for her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "I just thought how exquisite the flavour is that runs under your skin."

Nat's breath caught and her heart started to beat wildly. "Nick, isn't this a little too soon? You've just taken my blood yesterday."

"Do you mind if I rush things a bit?" he asked. "I can't wait to make you mine."

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Natalie asked, confused. "I thought you wanted to postpone the inevitable as long as possible."

"That's right," Nick conceded. "But a small sip from your wrist won't hurt you."

Natalie closed her eyes as he began to shower her arm with kisses. She gasped as she felt the prick in her wrist. The familiar tingling started but he stopped before she could reach the peak. She opened her eyes and stared into his face that was unreadable. "Please, Nick, take a little bit more," she heard herself begging.

His lips widened into a smile and he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. Then he sunk his fangs into the vein in her neck.

Natalie moaned in bliss as her release swept through her immediately. She clung to him but soon went limp in his arms.

Nick licked across the bite marks until they began to heal. "Soon, my love," he whispered into her ear. "Soon we'll be together forever." Picking her up, he flew her into the bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed. He kissed her brow and returned downstairs.

* * *

When Nick entered the bullpen, Tracy eyed him questioningly.

"As good as new," Nick informed her, foregoing any inquiries on her part. "Anything on the bomber?"

"Perhaps. Arson sent over a report from a company that builds devices for fireworks. They suspect that one of their employees ran off with a caseload of highly explosive equipment. The manager of the company has been here all afternoon to work with the sketch artist," Tracy brought him up to date and showed him the result.

"Any idea why he seems to have a grudge on the police?"

"According to the colleagues, his former girlfriend married a cop last week and moved with him to Vancouver."

"Great," Nick sighed, shaking his head. "Let's hit the streets and see if anything turns up."

* * *

Natalie awoke slightly groggy. She turned and found a glass of juice on the nightstand and a note attached to it.

 _"My love, I think it's better if you take the night off. Rest well, Nick."_

Natalie frowned. "I can't take the night off. I have work to do," she exclaimed and staggered into the bathroom. After taking a shower, she felt more awake. She went down into the kitchen and gulped down another glass of juice. Feeling still a little tired, she grabbed her keys and headed towards the morgue.

* * *

She had made it valiantly through her second autopsy when her legs suddenly no longer supported her.

Grace was at her side in an instant and helped her into a chair. "Nat, are you all right? Do you want me to call for a doctor?"

"No," Nat said, determined. "I'm just a little groggy. It will pass, just give me a few minutes."

"Natalie, you don't look well, if you ask me. You're unusually pale."

"It's nothing. Perhaps I'm coming down with something. I should have stayed home."

* * *

Nick and Tracy were cruising the streets when Nick suddenly furrowed his brows and pulled the Caddy into a sharp turn.

Tracy grabbed the door handle for support. "Nick, what's the matter?" she asked and shot him a glance. She swallowed as she perceived his dark countenance.

"I told her to stay home tonight," Nick mumbled.

"Nat?" Tracy asked, concerned.

"She --- wasn't feeling too well tonight," he explained hesitantly.

Tracy blanched, hoping her friend was alright.

* * *

They reached the morgue only minutes later. Tracy had trouble catching up with Nick's long strides but she was determined to see if Nat was okay. As they entered Nat's office they found her slumped in a chair, Grace hovering over her.

"Good that you're here, Nick," Grace exclaimed. "I wanted to fetch a doctor but she refuses. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her."

Nick laid his arms around Nat. "I told you to stay at home," he whispered.

Tracy watched Nat's reaction. Was that a flicker of fear that passed over her face? Grace opted for a tactical retreat to give them some privacy but Tracy remained.

"I couldn't. There're corpses to dissect, Nick," Nat explained.

"Nat, there're other things to be considered here. What if Grace had called a doctor? How would you have explained your condition to him?"

Natalie blanched. "I hadn't considered this. I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't think I'd be so weak."

"Nat, you have to trust on my experience when I suggest that it's better for you to stay home until you have regained your strength. I'm taking you back to the loft now." He gathered her in his arms and carried her out of the morgue, with Tracy following behind. As they reached the Caddy, Nick tossed the keys over to Tracy. "Tracy, do me a favour and take the Caddy back to the station. I'll catch up with you there."

She nodded and watched in awe as Nick took to the air with Nat in his arms.

* * *

When Nick returned to the precinct, he found Tracy waiting beside the Caddy.

"We have a lead on our bomber," she announced before climbing into the passenger seat. "It seems he took residence in a hotel on Queen Street. The manager recognized the sketch and called it in," she continued.

"Let's hope that it's not another trap," Nick said after starting the engine.

"Is Nat okay?" Tracy inquired after a moment of silence.

"Of course she is," Nick answered quickly. "She just should have stayed home tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Nick cast his partner an annoyed glance. "Tracy, trust me. I know what I'm doing," he said, hoping to end the conversation on this topic.

But Tracy wouldn't give up so easily. "Yeah, I don't doubt that," she said. "But does Natalie know what you're doing?"

Nick pulled the Caddy over and killed the engine. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, turning towards her.

Tracy's heart rate increased as she found his entire attention focused on her. "Does Nat know what she's getting into?" she asked in a careful tone.

"She has consented to being brought across," Nick stated.

"Uhu," Tracy murmured, noting that he hadn't exactly answered her question.

Nick ended the conversation by pulling back into traffic.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hotel. From the manager they received the room number. They took their positions beside the door and drew their guns.

"Metro Police! Open the door!" Nick announced their presence.

When there was no answer, Tracy looked questioningly at Nick.

"He's inside," he stated and turned the doorknob.

Tracy watched in fascination as the surrounding wood splintered and the lock gave way. They entered to find their quarry sitting patiently in a chair.

"Ah, detectives, I've been waiting for you. I knew I should have attended the last attempt on your lives personally instead of using a remote. I'm better prepared this time." He pointed at a small device on the table.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nick said in a low voice that caused Tracy to look up in alarm. Before she had a chance to express her surprise at seeing him with golden eyes and extended fangs, he was upon the man, pulling him out of the chair and throwing him against the wall. He released a fierce snarl as he grabbed the barely conscious man again to cuff his arms on the back. Letting his features revert back to human, he glanced at Tracy to find her staring at him. "Tracy, would you mind pointing your gun somewhere else?" he said.

Tracy pulled out of her shock. "Sorry," she said. "I thought you might have lost control."

Nick shot her an indefinable look. "If that were the case, he wouldn't be alive and neither would you, Tracy. And your gun would have been of little help," he added.

"Uhu. I just never saw you arresting someone in this manner before."

"Of course not. Until recently you were not aware of what I am, Tracy," Nick explained. "But if you prefer, I can continue sending you the other way round."

"No, that's okay. I guess, I'll get used to it."

"Good. Let's call for backup and have the bomb squad secure this place."

* * *

When Nick entered the loft, he sensed Natalie asleep upstairs. He went to the fridge, removed a bottle and poured a glass. Taking it with him, he ascended the stairs and entered the bedroom.

* * *

Natalie woke with a start and found Nick staring down at her, a glass of blood in his hand. His face was unreadable and Natalie felt a slight fear at the thought that he might still be angry with her. After several moments during which she perceived her heart beating wildly in her chest, his face softened and he took a sip from his glass.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she answered, sitting up. "Did I miss anything?"

"We caught the bomber. Case is closed," he informed her.

"Great. Nick, I'm really sorry about before. I should have listened to you."

"I shouldn't have taken your blood in so short a time again," he admitted.

"Hey, it was me who begged you to take more than was obviously healthy for me," Nat reminded him.

"Do you really think so?" he said with a far-away look.

"What do you mean by that?" Nat asked, confused.

"I could have easily brought you to climax with a few more sips from your wrist. I withheld it on purpose to make you beg for more. To allow me access to your neck." He watched her expectantly, curious how she would take this revelation.

"Why?" Nat asked, swallowing.

"Because the experience is so much more intense for both of us when I take your blood from there," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked and after a moment's consideration continued, "Then I want you to do it again. As a reward for your closed case."

"No," Nick stated determinedly. "It's too soon."

"Nick, please," Natalie pleaded, casting her head back to offer him her throat.

Nick pushed her away. "No, Nat. You need more time to recover."

"I don't care. Take it all."

There was a desperation in her voice that made Nick wonder if she was aware of the consequences should he comply with her request. "Are you sure? You don't want to spend another day in the sun?"

"I'm sure. All I want is to be with you."

He regarded her a moment. He had to be sure. Then a smile entered his face. "Alright. Call the morgue and take all your accumulated vacation."

While she went downstairs to make the call he lit several candles in the bedroom. Then he changed into his robe and followed her downstairs.

"All done," Nat informed him. "Mike was delighted that he didn't have to persuade me again to take my vacation."

"Good," Nick breathed and led her upstairs.

In the bedroom he pushed her gently onto the bed and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. Natalie's senses reeled from the attack combined with former blood loss. She was hardly aware as his lips moved lower to take in every bit of exposed skin. Then he moved back to her face and stared at her with crimson eyes.

Instinctively, Nat knew that this was it. She bent her head to the side and waited for the inevitable.  
Instantly his lips were on her throat, sucking gently and preparing the vein. Natalie squirmed under him.  
Then he struck, more fiercely than before. Natalie groaned in ecstasy as she felt herself flowing into him. This time the sensation continued, robbing her of all rational thought until there was nothing left but a welcoming darkness.

Nick continued to drink until he felt her heart stop. Then he raised his head and regarded her a moment as she lay on his bed, a look of utter bliss on her face. He sat up and bit deeply into his wrist, placing the bleeding arm above her mouth. "Come back to me, Natalie and accept my dark gift."

He waited several minutes anxiously, then sighed in relief as he noticed a gentle sucking at his wrist.

* * *

Lucien Lacroix sat alone at the Raven's bar and smiled. His family was complete again. Since Janette had left them, he had felt the need for a female companion to counterbalance the relationship between him and his son.

And when Janette returned one day, it would be his pleasure to keep Dr. Lambert entertained while his children were occupied with each other.

 

FIN


End file.
